Thoughts of a Madman
by BadGirl.ILuvHarryPotter
Summary: Things are never as they seem, times and people change like the weather, but others, such as places and emotions, never leave, they may lessen, or strenghten it all depends on the person, READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in Headmaster Dumbledore's office with Blaise Zabini, and two people whom I had never met, they all resembled eachother dramatically, I realized, Blaise and one of the stranger's had the exact same almond shaped eyes, honey golden, with small flecks of amber, they're so familiar...I just can't pin-point where.

"Miss. Granger, I hope you know Blaise Zabini? Well, these are his parents,Blaizamion , and Hermes, are their names familiar?" Blaizemion, and Hermes. "Blaise was named after his mom. But what does that have to...Hermes! Blaizemion! No. That's not true! My mom said she named me...because she thought it was pretty! That..." Dumbledore just smiled. " I refuse to believe that." The woman, Blaizmion, she smiled tears in her eyes. "Look in the mirror Hermione, you look so much like me! My baby girl back to me! After all this time!" Blaizmion, whispered. "You're my mum?" I whispered she nodded tears falling from her eyes. "Mio Selleo," Blaise said hugging me tightly. "Is this the first you heard of this Blaise?" I asked. "Well, that it was you, yes. I had heard that I had a sister for ever, every Christmas Mum would buy you everything she thought you would want...she knew it was you, she would ask about you every chance she got, like when Draco was over, he always talks about you...it's creepy." Blaise said with a watery laugh. "Honey, as soon as you want you can have that glamour charm taken off of you, you'll look like me, more than likely, you looked like me as a baby." Blaizmion said happily. "Mum? Is it ok if I call you that?" I asked her quietly. "I would love it if you did." Blaise smiled at me. He looks a lot like our father. But was named after Mum. "Can you remove it?" I asked her. She nodded. She waved her wand, a shimmer of light cast over me and then nothing. "Wow. You look just like Mum 'Mione!" Blaise said excitedly. I looked at Mum, she had curly red hair, and no freckles, a heart shaped face, she's not exactly pale, but not exactly tan, more like right in the middle, like Blaise. "So now I'm a redhead?" I asked. They laughed. "No, your hair is raven now, well, right now anyway, Mum's a Metamorphmaegus, so...you might be like her, or not...but other than that you look exactly like her, down to the last inch." Blaise laughed. I focused on my hair. "Purple!" Mum said. "That was your favorite hair color Mione! You always had that, well...for the first two weeks..." She started crying. "Oh! Mum, I'm here now! You don't have to cry, I'll always be here Mum." I hugged her again. Just as I did a certain blond cockroach busted into the office, his mother trailing in behind him.

"We just got your letter Blaise! I..." He stopped as he looked at me. Confused and surprised. "B..blaise. Is that her?" He tilted his head. I looked between the two. I focused on my appearence again. I felt my hair become less bouncy and more frizzy, my heart shaped face back to the slightly rounded one. "Granger? Why were you hugging Mrs. Zabini? Blaise..." He looked over to a smiling Blaise. "Drake, meet Hermione Lyndae Annabella Granger-Zabini. My baby sister." He smirked at me. "Hey! Mum said we were twins! You know magic twins are born at the same time!" I had read about the rare magical twins, expecially in pureblooded families, only the most furtile of the women have them, and after it's extremely hard to concive again. And if they do it's more than likely to be complicated. "Of course sis. I know, I just like making you mad, trust me, and Draco too, it's fun." I growled and pretended to launch myself at him. It's only been a few short moments but I love Blaise as if I'd known he was my brother for my entire life.

"Very funny, really Blaise, I wanna meet your sister, there's no way in hell that Blaizmion, and Hermes Zabini bred Hermione, you know," He laughed a little. "Blaizmion is much to beautiful for that, and besides! She doesn't even..." He trailed off looking into Blaise's eyes, then into my own. "Blaise. Your eyes..." He whispered shocked. "No. That's not true. She can't!" He . Malfoy looked at me tears in her eyes. "Hermione, you are so much like her, Bellatrix knew, the moment she saw you, and she still did those terrible things, I'm so sorry, on her behalf, I will do everything in my power to make your life as amazing as possible," Tears flowed from her dark eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy, you have nothing to be sorry about, your sister was insane, that is not your fault." I told her. She sniffed and pulled me in for a hug. "Mum, am I going to stay with you? Since I'm graduating...before Christmas." Mum smiled. "I would love nothing more than having my family together for Christmas." Mum said. I smiled at her, and focused on changing my appearence. 'Purple hair!' I chanted in my head, my heart shaped face, my long purple hair.

"She's, her?! But...they, dead..." He stumbled over his words. "Yes Malfoy, I'm the lost Zabini." I smiled enticingly at my new family.

"My baby." Mum said happily. "Professor, can she come home today? It's only a week until Christmas!" Mum whined like a small child. "Now Blaizmion, you know how much her education means to her, and you must, let her finish it." Malfoy looked at me then at my parents. "But you don't have their skin!" He was determined to find every little thing.

"That was all consiquences of her birth. Being Half...well. We'll sort that out over Christmas." Mum said. "I already know the circumstances of Blaise's and I's birth. Seeing, we're half vampire. Or at least I am, He may have been spared the deathing curse." Mum smiled sadly. "Only the women of the family get the curse dearest, it's much too...well, if the men had gotten the curse they would be venomous." I nodded. I had read all about the 'Curse of Death' technically I'm slightly less than undead, but only by a little. "I'm sorry for the Curse, but all female purebloods have it, it causes the offspring of the 'Cursed Ones' to be extremely powerful...and you'll have an extra talent! I never wished this on you, if I could, I would've had it on Blaise, lord knows he wishes," Mum said laughing. "So...she's a...a..." Malfoy stuttered. Well, this...is a turn of events. I guess.

**DRACO'S POV**

**I shifted in my seat in Study. "Mum! A letter." I said as an owl flew through the window. "From who?" Mum asked a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "Um...Hogwarts?" I questioned, I had already graduated, they shouldn't be owling me. **

**'Draco,**

**We have found the missing Zabini! My sister! Wow! You gotta come with me to meet her, we'll probably be coming home with her in a week, or so...I hope you can come! Bring Cissy too. She'll love to meet her God daughter.'**

**Wow, Blaise has a sister?**

**'Blaise.' **

**Hm.**

_Author's note,_

_Please review and whatever it is you do, I won't judge, but I would like some possitive things, but I support everyone's oppinion, the next chapter can be expected in about two days...it'll be in Draco's POV mainly because this one was mainly in Hermione's...All My Love, _

_ASH._


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACO'S POV**

**I watched my mother's face as she read the letter, she became absolutely elited.**

**"So I guess we're going?" She nodded. We walked to the end of the Manor's bounds. The next thing I knew we we're sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office. A few tearful conversations later I came to terms with what was going on. "Hermione Granger, is your sister?" I questioned. Everyone nodded I suddenly felt ashamed. I blushed under her gaze. Her honey brown eyes glemmered.**

**"Hermione," Mrs. Zabini said breaking the tension that only I felt. "Yes Mum?" She asked her. "Do you want to come home today? Albus said that he can administure the test and if you pass he has your diploma right here." She replied. "Sure, give it to me." Dumbledore asked her a series of questions. "The anidote to a Love Potion?" He asked. "Whiskey." He nodded in approval. "The spell for muggle technology to convert to Magic supplied?" She thought for a moment. "Finian Muggpolium." He nodded and with a smile handed her a diploma. "Here you are Hermione, we may need to make some adjustments first," The diploma read, 'Hermione Jee Anne Granger, Graduate Full Knowledge of the Hogwarts Teachers.' With a swish of his wand it read, 'Hermione Lyndae Annabella Granger-Zabini, Hogwarts Graduate of 2013.' I smiled, that's exactly what mine read.**

**"Hermione, I'm so proud of you!" Mr. Zabini said, the first words he uttered in this sitting. "Thank you father." Hermione replied tearfully. Mr. Zabini smiled and let a tear slip past him. He brushed it away roughly.**

**I watched as the new Zabini hugged her father he wrapped his arms around her. "It's so great to have you back Hermione." What THE hell! Mr. Zabini has never once thought of having a daughter! I stay with them every holiday we have! That's just...ugh! "Draco, are you OK?" Blaizmion said. Quietly. Oh Lord.**

here...


End file.
